


Jasper Sitwell

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [95]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they find Jasper Sitwell with HYDRA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted over a month ago over on tumblr but as I tried to look for it here, _it wasn't_

"I’ve reinforced the tips so that it has the same capabilities as the ICERs do. That’ll stop anyone for a few hours, but it won’t do them much damage, since we don’t actually want to kill anyone now, do we?" Fitz snorted as he handed Clint his new arrows. "I also created the arrows per your request, weight, length, et cetera, et cetera. Didn’t touch the bow for fear of losing a limb."

Clint smirked at the smaller man and pat him on the head. “Good choice.” Fitz looked outraged by the gesture as he struggled to fix his hair.

"Ready?" Coulson’s voice drifted into the lab as he entered the space, looking as immaculate as ever in his suit and shades.

"Born ready, sir." Clint grinned at the man as he too finished fixing his tac gear. "Is the cavalry joining us?"

"I told you, never to call me that." May strode out from behind Fitz and Clint, making Fitz jump a little and Clint grin.

"You love it. Tasha says hi, by the way." May just gave him a tiny smile.

Simmons, Skye, and Tripp joined them soon after. “Skye, You’ll be our eyes and ears. Track the team and talk us through the building. Simmons, you’ll be medic. Be prepared for casualties when we return, because we will return with battered SHIELD agents, we’ll need you to help them as fast as you can. Fitz, make sure that all systems on the Bus are completely functional. When things start to go south and I give you the word, you turn this thing on autopilot and head directly for the nearest SHIELD secure facility. Tripp, you’ll be handling the weapons. Anyone who tries to engage the bus who isn’t a friendly, take them out with an ICER. May and Barton, you’re with me.” Coulson explained.

Everybody nodded and that was that. The three were loaded with as much bullets as they could carry and they stormed HYDRA’s base without so much as look back.

—-

Coulson hissed as the antiseptic stung the wound on Coulson’s arm. “Shush. I’m trying to patch you up.” Clint reprimanded.

"Yeah, but do you have to be so rough?"

Clint smirked at him, his own bandaged face, beaming. “You like it rough.” He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I do, but preferably in bed." Clint snorted a laugh.

"I have great timing, usually." Skye’s voice made the two men look to the door of Coulson’s office that apparently wasn’t locked. Clint just smiled at her and Coulson’s nose scrunched up. "Sorry, to disturb whatever you guys were not doing, but Agent Sitwell is awake." Skye reported and moved out of the room just as hastily.

Clint pat a bandage he placed on the wound and moved to the situation room. Coulson followed suit. The whole team was there and staring intently at the surveillance.

Jasper Sitwell sat on the floor and looked like shit. He was worse when they’d found him and Jemma did everything she can to help the bleeding slow down. They’d have to go to the nearest secure SHIELD medical facility and do a full body work-up but until then, Jemma’s handiwork has to do.

"How long has he been awake?" Coulson asked.

"Give or take, 15 minutes. He’s been rambling and demanding where he was, what happened, et cetera. When I went down there to bring him some water, he didn’t recognize me." Jemma reports. "The bruises on his body indicate that there was no head injury of any kind and that there’s nothing to suggest that his memory was altered."

"You’re suggesting he’s lying." Clint said, plain and simple.

"Not lying. When I asked him what he last remembered he said it was classified information. Rambling something about New Mexico."

Barton and Coulson looked at each other and nodded once. “Go back and attend to the other agents, all of you. Barton and I will interrogate Agent Sitwell ourselves.” Coulson ordered and they gone in a second.

—-

Coulson stepped into the room with Barton and Jasper’s head turned to them lazily. “Phil?”

"Hi, Jasper. Before anything else: Standard Protocol. Who are you?"

"Jasper Sitwell, Agent of SHIELD."

"Clearance level?"

"Level 7."  _wrong. Jasper is Level 8._

"Where were you stationed last before this mission?"

"Guatemala."  _wrong. according to records, he was last seen at the ship in the Atlantic._

"What do you remember last?"

"Donald Blake."  _Thor._

"What year is it?"

"That’s not protocol."

"Answer the question, Jasper."

"2011."

"Protocol end."

Clint looked at the beat-up man, then to Coulson. He pulled Coulson aside and whispered as low as he could. “He was brainwashed.” Clint said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He doesn’t remember anything past New Mexico. That was three years ago Phil. Loki had me for a week, So the memories came rushing back came back fairly quickly. But if I’m right, Jasper had three years of his life taken from him, and it’ll at least take him a week to get all of his memories back."

Phil nods. “In the meantime, what do you suggest?”

"Tell him the truth? There’s no use sugar coating this mess." Phil nodded again and faced Jasper.

"What’s going on, Phil?" Jasper asked.

"Standard protocol. Your name is Jasper Sitwell, Agent of SHIELD. You are clearance level 8; not 7. You were last stationed in the Atlantic; not Guatemala. The year is 2014; not 2011. Protocol end."

"What? What are you talking about Phil?"

"Clint says he thinks you were brainwashed. You will gradually regain your memories, but until such a time, you will not remain alone and you will have a proxy with you at all times. I cannot guarantee that you will like the memories you regain, but they’re what happened the past three years that you were unaware. For medical reasons, you will be moved to the medical ward and we will have to keep the camera on you at all times. Any and all attempt to escape will lead to either Agent Melinda May or Barton taking you out. You’ve been warned."

"Harsh. Brainwashed, huh? That’s new." When the two men just smiled fondly at him, he asked again. "That’s new, right?"

"It’s been three years, Jasper. Brainwashing is the least of SHIELD’s problems."

"Right. Thanks, Phil. Thanks, Clint." Then Clint smiled at Phil and Phil did the same. Then Jasper piped up. "That reminds me, are you two together yet? ‘coz I kinda had a bet going with Agent Hill, and-"

"Hill already claimed her winnings." Clint commented. "You were off by a day, I think."

"I thought it was a week?" Coulson asked.

Clint shrugged. “He lost, either way.”

"Aww, man. I was looking forward to using that money to buy burgers too." Jasper whined.

Jasper was going to have to go through a lot of pain however long his memories took to come back. Phil and Clint wordlessly promised to stay by his side, the same way Natasha did with Clint. They were his friends after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, I think you need to come look at this." Simmons rushed into Phil’s office where Phil was working and Clint was maintaining his bow, and promptly rushed back out. 

They didn’t think twice and moved to follow the scientist. Inside the control room, all the others were watching a screen where Jasper was thrashing around pounding at the walls and clutching at his head, like he was trying to tear his skin from his body.

When they first got Sitwell back, they’d immediately gone to the nearest secure SHIELD medical facility and got a full body work-up. After he was physically cleared, they were off again with Jasper on board. It’d been 6 days since.

"Has anyone made contact?" Phil asked them all, not tearing his eyes away from Sitwell.

"No Sir. But I did manage to see a recurring pattern. Every night for the past 2 nights at exactly 7:15 pm, Agent Sitwell gets an involuntary contraction of muscle fibers around the thenar and hypothenar regions of his body." Simmons reported.

"His hand twitches?" Clint asked.

Simmons nodded. “At first I thought it was nothing. A twitch was nothing in the grand scheme of things, but then Agent Sitwell’s reaction to it, well… It was like he was scared sir.”

"Sedate him." Phil ordered.

May quickly walked off headed to the holding cell with her ICER. 

—-

When Jasper woke, he was tied to a bed. 

He was also seeing memories that didn’t belong in his head. Secrets that weren’t meant for him. People’s blood in his hands, and people he ordered to kill others… All for one cause.

He saw flashes of it. The red insignia. A skull with tentacles on it stamped on the walls of a place he’s never been to. John Garrett walking beside him. He saw Senator Stane, He remembers shaking his hand, as the man leaned in close to his ear and he whispered.

_"Hail HYDRA"_

—-

Jasper spasmed and tried to pull his hands free from the restraints of the cot. He screamed and tossed and turned - or at least he tried. Clint and Phil were both beside him, watching him. 

"Fight it Jasper." Clint told him. "Focus on my voice."

Jasper quieted just a bit but was still struggling.

"Come on, Sitwell. Come back to us." Phil gripped his hand just as Sitwell did. 

Jasper continued to struggle for a few more minutes until just his hands were twitching. “Make it stop. Please, make it stop.” Sitwell cried.

"The worst is over. Trust me. I should know." Clint tried a light hearted attempt to make Jasper stop crying. When Jasper turned to him and gave him a huff, he considered it a win. "You just need to force it out of your system now. Are you ready?" Jasper nodded. "Try to remember the last of your memories, then the pain will be over. It will all have come back to you and you won’t have to do this again."

Jasper shut his eyes. For a few more moments, Phil and Clint watched as their friend’s body spasmed and he let out groans that sounded way too close to dying pain than they were both comfortable with. Clint and Phil both held his hand. 

When it was all over, Jasper was a panting mess, trying to catch his breath. “It’s over.” He panted out.

"It is." Phil agreed.

"Hey, I guess that means we can go get burgers now." Clint told them. Phil snorted and Sitwell huffed a laugh, dropping his head further into his pillow.

"Yeah. Burgers sound good right about now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/96970485506/i-know-im-late-but-the-fitzward-ship-is)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/92639094041/i-tasted-my-first-oreo-cheesecake-today-it-was)


End file.
